


True Love Is Found In The Woods

by TheVillainousNoble



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Boys' Love, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Knotting, M/M, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Rape, Red Riding Hood AU, Red Riding Hood Ciel, Red Riding Hood Elements, Rimming, SebaCiel - Freeform, Wolf Sebastian, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 14:52:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14979503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVillainousNoble/pseuds/TheVillainousNoble
Summary: It takes one errand to change the lives of a young teen and a desperate alpha wolf forever. Ciel is just pay a visit to his grandmother and Sebastian is a love-thirsty wolf looking for a mate.





	True Love Is Found In The Woods

**Author's Note:**

> Sebastian has a wolf penis and knot in this story

“And do not forget to be careful! Always be aware of your surroundings. It is the forest you are going through, after all!” Rachel reminded her son as she fixed his little red cloak. Ciel nodded, his head lowered. Then he lifted it to look at his mother and she leaned down to kiss his forehead and smile at him. “Go on now.” Ciel nodded and turned to walk down the little path from the gate to the house. Once on the other side of the fence, he looked at his mother and waved, her waving back to him. Taking hold of the basket with both hands, he then started on his way to the forest. Some people greeted him with shouts and waves when they saw him, he waved back at them and nodded his head in greeting.

The forest was very close to the town. Almost bordering it. The road from the town’s edge to the forest was the same length as any street in their town. However, the walk through the forest itself was not as easy as to it. The woods were vast, thick, and intimidating. If one lost their way off the main path, they could possibly never find their way back.

Ciel did not think of such scary things as getting lost. It was day time, the sun was shining down onto the forest floor through the leaves and branches of the trees. On occasion, some bug would fly by or a little animal would rustle in the distance. Ciel walked through the forest calmly. He had walked this road many times before, but now for the first time on his own. Nevertheless, he remembered the path to his grandmother Claudia’s house. Several times in his mind he would recall of how the road was going to be ahead and so far he was correct in his thinking. However, little did he know that even if he would not be going off path and looking for troublesome adventures, they were currently actively looking for him. A wolf, an alpha, was looking to mate. The wolves in these woods were scarce. All the females of his pack were taken and he desperately needed to produce more pups. It was great shame for an alpha to not have a mate and offspring. So when he caught the scent of a seemingly fertile female, he was excited and extremely surprised to see that it was coming from a human teen.

Ciel suddenly felt fear out of nowhere, like a spooked dear he stilled on his path. A shudder ran through him and he didn’t know where to look first but when he turned his head to the side, he saw the source of his panic creeping through the brush toward him. The manwolf came out onto the road, tall, muscular, lithe. His fur was the blackest Ciel had ever seen and his eyes the kind of red that thick blood was. His claws were sharp and Ciel was expecting the beast to pounce on him and tear him to pieces with them.

Sebastian stepped toward the youth and Ciel stepped back until his back pressed against a tree. Sebastian placed a hand on the trunk and the other on his hip. He looked down at those fearful, mismatching eyes and smirked. He then leaned down suddenly and took to inhaling Ciel’s scent. He smelled his neck, chest, abdomen, and even dared to sniff lower. Ciel’s cheeks grew pink and he became flustered. “What do you think you are doing!? You-!” He was about to hit the wolf but his little first was caught with the wolf’s strong hand. “You small delicious like a newborn lamb… And have as little flesh on you as such a lamb would have, however… You smell fertile like a healthy wolf bitch ready to be bred.” Sebastian said as he stood up straight once more. Ciel’s gaze rose, holding the beast’s and he began to pale at those words. “Whether you are ready or not, I will breed you.” Sebastian said and Ciel swallowed fearfully.

He did not have time to object or fight back. Ciel was dragged into the forest and laid down in the high grass and flowers in a meadow. It was nothing for Sebastian to overwhelm the boy. Sebastian made quick work of undoing Ciel’s shorts and tossing them away. He didn’t care for foreplay, he had nuts to bust. Undoing the front of his own pants, he released his already erect wolf schlong. 7 long inches no counting the knot, 4 good inches in circumference and twice of that for the knot at his base. His testicles were like tennis balls. He got one his fours leaning over Ciel and put the tip of his canine cock to Ciel’s lips but the boy turned his head away. Sebastian scowled and stood up on his knees alone. Grabbing Ciel by the jaw, he forced his mouth open and stick his cock inside. Ciel made a muffled scream at the despicable taste and tried to shake his head, to get that thing out of his mouth, but Sebastian held him still. “You best make it wet if you know what’s good for you.”

Leaning over Ciel then, he spread the boy’s legs and slid his hands under his behind to lift it into the air. Pulling the pert buttocks apart to bare the smooth, baby-pink crack, Sebastian leaned his head in and took to licking long strips from the perineum to the tail bone. Despite the way he forced his length into the teen’s mouth, his thrusting hips were gentle. He wasn’t pushing his cock deeper than he did when he put it in the first time. No, he only thrust it in to the back of Ciel’s tongue. Pulling the hole open with his finger tips, he took to licking and fondling it with is tongue, then lowered his head to cover the little butt completely as he stuck his tongue inside all the way. Ciel screamed again, this time from the wet muscle swirling inside his walls and wiggling up and down inside him.

This didn’t last long as Sebastian pulled his tongue out and then his dick. He quickly switched to standing on his knees between Ciel’s legs and flipped the boy over onto his front. “Stand on your fours.” He ordered and then manhandled Ciel into doing so.

“Please!” Ciel started begging! “Let me go!” He was on the verge of tears.

“Don’t be stupid.” Sebastian answered. “I will breed you now.” With that, he positioned his tip at Ciel’s entrance and then buried his cock up to the bulge with one sharp thrust. Ciel cried out and then sank to the ground on his hands, his lower half lifted into the air as he still stood on his knees. Sebastian switched from standing on his knees to standing on his feet but his knees bent as he leaned over Ciel, arms wrapped around the boy’s slender torso as he fucked him like a real dog.

His thrusts were hard and deep. Teeth clenched and scowling, Sebastian grunted and huffed over Ciel as he fucked him. The boy clenched the grass and leaned his head forward, forehead pressed into the ground as he tried to breathe. Tears ran from his eyes and he could see the wolf’s balls swinging behind him, saw and felt them slapping the underside of his buttocks and perineum, saw how his own loins swung back and forth between his legs. “I’ll get you pregnant! Arrgh, you better give me a litter of 10!” Sebastian suddenly growled out. Ciel’s eyes widened in fear.

“No, no! Don’t!” He started to protest but Sebastian pushed his face into the ground when Ciel started trying to struggle. Suddenly, Sebastian thrust into Ciel particularly hard and kept on pushing. Little by little, Ciel began to feel his hole opening up more and more. He rose his head and leaned it back, face strained with pain as he cried out. When he felt his hole would rip is when finally the widest part of Sebastian’s knot slipped in and the well then was buried all the way to the root. The entrance wrapped around his root but Ciel’s gut felt like it would explode. Honestly, Ciel wouldn’t be surprised now if Sebastian tore his knot out and Ciel’s hole would turn inside out.

But the wolf wouldn’t do that. He ground into Ciel and rolled his hips as his cock shot one streak of cum after another inside the teen. Sebastian howled and roared at the feeling of his balls rising and falling in his sack as they emptied, and his cock throbbing inside the tightest heat he ever experienced. He looked down at where they were connected and tried to push harder into Ciel, whining and panting. He realized Ciel was a male and wouldn’t bring him offspring, but he felt with him the way he had never felt with any other. This was his true lover.

After his shudders and spasms wore off, he leaned over Ciel again and pressed his forehead into the boy’s shoulder, panting. They’d be connected for a while still. “Let me go… Please…” Ciel whimpered. Sebastian rose his head and looked at the boy. That’s right… He forced his unwilling mate and the child was right to be upset, angry, bitter, and everything else.

Embracing Ciel again, Sebastian moved the two of them to lay so that he would be on his back and Ciel would be atop him back to front. With one hand, he hugged Ciel under his chest while the other moved to take hold of the boy’s cock and softly began to stroke it. He turned his head and spoke gently into Ciel’s ear. “My name is Sebastian…” He said. He didn’t expect Ciel to answer to him just yet or at all, so he continued speaking. “Did you know that wolves mate for life?” Ciel flinched a little at that and Sebastian closed his eyes. Such a reaction was more than expected. “I want you to know… That no matter what… Even if you never give me any children, I will always be your spouse. I will protect you, even if one day you will have a family of your own, you shall always be safe. I will be your lover, if you should ever seek me out.”

Sebastian knew where this sudden feeling of tenderness and loving behavior was coming from. He saw it before in wolves who had met their fated mates. Before, every time he saw it, he felt emptiness in his chest, a knot in his stomach and a lump in his throat. He hated that feeling, but now, he never had to feel it again.

Ciel’s whimpering and crying was calming but there was a while to go until he’d stop cumming and his knot would go down. So Sebastian spent this time peppering his lover’s face with kiss. He even dared to kiss Ciel on the mouth. At first it was soft and short, experimental to see how the boy likes it. When Ciel became responsive, Sebastian kissed him longer and deeper. The hand hugging Ciel moved to undo the vest and shirt on the boy’s chest so that the wolf could feel his little pecs and lightly fondle his nipples. The other hand continued massaging the boyish cock. By the time Ciel was ready to cum, Sebastian’s knot had gone down enough for him to carefully pull out. He turned them both over so that Ciel was on his front and stood on his knees on the ground. Holding Ciel’s hips with ne hand and pulling a buttock away with the other, Sebastian watched as he slowly and carefully pulled his cock out. Once the lessening knot popped out, he stilled. Ciel winced at the sensation and Sebastian gave him a moment to calm. Already, his cum was overflowing. So as he was pulling out his tip, the white goodness was gushing out and Ciel shuddered at the sensation of emptiness.

Later, when Sebastian turned Ciel over to suck the boy to his completion, he discovered that Ciel had already cum. Precisely, when Sebastian was pulling out his knot. So he cleaned the boy up in the front and back with his tongue, dressed him and made him presentable. His cock calmed down and he hid it back in his pants.  
Sebastian carried Ciel to his grandmother’s house, the boy napping for a bit in the wolve’s arms.

Ever since that day, Ciel had been volunteering to be the one to run errands for his grandmother and go to and from her house. It became his personal duty and a great help to his parents, but little did they know as to why their son was so eager. When Ciel became a man and took a wife and made children, Sebastian couldn’t help the happiness at the sight of the little ‘cubs’ his mate brought into the world. Also, the wolf became more eager than before to suck Ciel’s cock, always imagining in his mind how his mate impregnated his wife with his beautiful member. Another mate would be angry, but Sebastian got excited by the idea. Though he was an alpha, Sebastian behaved for Ciel as eagerly as an omega.  
One day, Ciel introduced his family to the wolf whom he befriended in the forest. His wife and children accepted the animal, but little did they know of the history the two shared.


End file.
